I Should Have Payed More Attention
by irish-drunk-people
Summary: Yugi's left out of his group of friends, and no one seems to notice. Will they remember him before he goes through with his ultimate plan? Mentions of cutting, character death, and slightly AU
1. Fun, Games, and an Unknown Memory

AN: Whoo hoo! First story posted here. Mentions of cutting, character death (sorry guys) and what, one? swear word. Slightly AU, but trust me nothing too bad. I just had to change things a bit so my story would actually work. I'd like to know if you guys liked this and if I should continue it. I'm not too sure. It's kinda iffy in my opinion. But hey, I write for other people's enjoyment (along with my own ) so let me know if you like! By the way, the beginning is an inside joke between me and my friends so it's kinda... odd. But it does get sadder and more angsty later on!  
  
Chapter 1: Fun, Games, and an Unknown Memory  
  
Yami's POV  
  
It was a normal day for us. We were planning on going to the mall wearing women's clothing to see how many weird looks we'd get. It was Tristan's turn to wear the pink frilly dress, mine to take the pictures, and Duke's to count the funny looks. Serenity and Teá tagged along and though they talked about how odd it was to do this just so we could be made fun of, they came everytime and seemed to enjoy themselves all the same. Bakura had an important soccer game and the Kaibas were off doing some corporation thing, so they wouldn't be joining us. Oh well. They're going to have to come next time. It's Joey's turn to wear the dress and I know none of them would miss it for the world.  
  
Before leaving we all gathered together at my house so Tristan could change. It was a rule that I should be the holder of the almighty dress because I lived furthest away from the mall, which meant a longer walk and more embarrassment to the poor cross-dressing person. After the usual laugh and goodbye from my grandpa we headed off.  
  
Tristan played the part perfectly. He pranced around and insisted on going to every store to try to find the best price for eyeliner. The whole time I had a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me something was missing. I looked around. None of my friends were gone, we had all the equipment we needed, none of us had forgotten anything. I silently told the voice to shut up and went back to taking picture of Tristan riding the toy train.  
  
By noon we had 37 odd stares and 12 pictures. Figuring that was enough for the day we let Tristan put back on his boring clothes (Teá had brought them in her little yellow-backpack-that-looked-like-a-stupid-gummy-bear that I hated) and went to do some actual looking around. We all bought a few things that we needed/wanted. For me it was a new CD and some school supplies since I kept loaning mine out and never getting them back.  
  
A few hours later we left and walked back to our respective houses. Since I lived the furthest away, I was the last one walking home (stuck with carrying the dress because I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that dumbass backpack!). A few blocks away from my house I saw someone walking on the other side of the street in the opposite direction that caught my eye and stopped me in my tracks.  
  
He wore one of our school uniforms and looked familiar, a little like me in fact. I know that I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place him. He looked up from the sidewalk and gave me a bored glance. Suspecting he didn't want me to stare at him anymore I looked away and began walking again. Maybe I had him in one of my classes. That must be it. He did have on our uniforms after all. I tried to push the boy out of my mind, but thinking back on it now, I should have payed more attention.  
  
AN: Ok, so how'd you like it? Think I should continue? Reviews are welcome, but please NO FLAMES! I repeat NO FLAMES! This story is my first born child and I don't think I could take criticisms right now. 


	2. Boy Forgotten

AN: I can't BELIEVE I forgot the disclaimer last time. Ok to make up for it, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the wonderful plot of this story. And also I GOT REVIEWS! I swear to Ra, I was just sitting there staring at my computer with mouth open. I got REVIEWS! I must thank you all cause I'm way too happy and if you wanna know a little more about what I might write next you can read the last 2 so yes here goes: (P.S. this is the chapter where it gets kinda angsty.)  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here you go! Hope you like it!  
  
lucky limeade: I'm hoping it has a plot, even though it is kinda....small. Thanks for reviewing and here's a new chapter for you (sorry, no crossdressing. Maybe I'll mention it in chapters to come)  
  
Animefreak500: Well, flames are pretty much bad reviews and AU is alternate universe (for instance in mine Yami has his own body. But nothing too bad, that's why I only put 'slightly'). My chapters are short, but I just say what needs to be said instead of rambling on and on. Thanks for your review and for liking my first born child!  
  
ChibiChib: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you like the way it's going. It's gonna be short, but if I get any more plot bunnies hopping into my head I'll write either another story or add more onto this one.  
  
Shadu: Yes I DID have to stop there cause I could sense it would annoy you! Jk, but it is continued now! Spare me your wrath!  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Yugi's side of the story is next. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Thank you!! It's so nice to hear people say my story is nice! I'm overjoyed! I'm handing out an update to you all!  
  
cupcake's angel – Thank you SMIT  
  
Yami Tangela Pharaohs Angel – I hate her ugly backpack too. Grr on Tea. (truthfully, I think my next fic might be a Tea one though...I'll make sure to mention her backpack in it) and here is your update!  
  
shimmering dragon – I love your name! Everyone seemed to like the cross dressing. I'll have to do a whole story about that I guess. Maybe how the cross dressing and going to the mall tradition started. Are you happy with joy now?  
  
Chapter 2: Boy Forgotten  
  
Yugi POV  
  
They've forgotten about me. All of them. And who could blame them? Yami was always the more popular of us. I just kept getting shunted to one side and after awhile taken out of the picture altogether. Abandoned. That's a good word, though you can use any you'd like. Obliterated, lost, erased, gone, completely ignored; they all mean the same thing.  
  
It's been a long time, almost a year, since I talked to any of my friends. Sometimes we'd pass each other on the streets or in the halls at school and they'd give me a calculating look, as if trying to remember. I look into their eyes and see it – trying to recall who I am, my name, how they know me, why I look so familiar. But then we would always walk on and go to class, and they'd forget me once again.  
  
In that year a lot has changed. Not only was I pushed out of everyone's mind, but I picked up a new hobby. Can anyone guess what it is? No one? Want a clue? Look at my arm. See the red streaks crisscrossing every inch? Now do you know? It's everyone's fault that this has become my new favorite pursuit, but I mostly blame Yami and Joey.  
  
A long, long time ago back before I was erased, we got into a little argument about something stupid. I think it was about one of our duel monster cards, but I can't even remember anymore. All I know is that if things were still the old way, when we were all best friends and everyone was happy, it wouldn't have gotten this severe. It didn't start out that bad, actually. However, as goes with all fights, it heated up very fast. Insults were thrown and tempers unleashed, yet somehow those two managed to gang up on me. I was yelled and screamed at until I couldn't take anymore. I threw up my arms and ran home to my room. That's when I saw it.  
  
That shiny blade I'd stolen from the garage to help me with one of my art projects. I'd heard about people cutting themselves to release anger or sadness, but I'd never considered it – until now. If it could help me feel better immediately I'd take it, even if it was rash and kind of stupid. I grabbed the razor, pressed it to my skin and pulled.  
  
Bliss. Total and complete happiness. All of my anger, sadness, feelings of betrayal, they all poured out of my arm and were washed away. Ever since then it became my past time. Something I did often, not every day, mind you. A lot, but apparently not enough to get anyone to notice, not that they would anyway.  
  
And now it's been almost a year to the day that they removed me from the picture. I have something special planned for this anniversary. Maybe it will make them remember who I am.  
  
AN: Ok, second chapter comes to a close. You still like? I'm trying to decide if I should make this 3 or 4 chapters long, but my bet is 3. Sorry, but the next chapter will most likely be the last then onto other things. Thanks for reading and please review (no flames!) 


End file.
